The Bitter Truth
by UnderTheAlchemist
Summary: The truth came out bitter and hard. What Sydney really thought of her life? The true heart ache she has to go through? She breaks when she finds her sister is a witch and spills her heart out to her. *PLEASE READ SO I DON'T FEEL LIKE A WEIRDO*


**I have no clue why this idea came to me. Probably because of all the fanfics about Carly becoming a witch. **

I stood looking at her, my sister, my stupid sister.

"Sydney let's talk about this. I've known about witchcraft for about 5 months I started practicing when I met this guy. He was a warlock I thought it was wrong at first but he kind of eased me into it and I loved it." Carly said to me, a light in her eyes I had never really seen before. It made me sick not the fact that she practiced witchcraft; I did by force, by the fact that she was so stupid.

"Carly I can't believe you did this." I cried, I turned away from her my eyes watering. She looked disappointed and upset did she really think I would support this?

"Why? You're doing it too!" She yelled at me bouncing off the bed and turning me around to face her, her features were a mixture between confusion and anger.

"You not understand you probably won't ever understand!" I yelled mimicking her anger.

"Understand what?" She sighed plummeting back onto the bed looking at me with sad eyes.

"You had the chance to have a normal life, do you realise how much I want that? I would sacrifice everything for it! You got it so easily you never had to deal with _this! _You just gave up your chance to have a normal life for some boy you met! You realise that because you did this you can't ever go back! You willingly did this to yourself! That's why you're so stupid Carly." I confessed, whispering to the end my eyes leaking tears. Those were my true thoughts they had only been told to one person before and I never thought they would come out like this.

It didn't seem to help Carly seemed to grow more and angrier with every word. "No one forced you into it Sydney!" She basically screamed into my face, I took a step back calmed my voice.

"Yes I was, I was never going to do any of this. Never. The only reason I did it was to save someone I loves life. You did it to get with some guy, that's just pathetic." I whispered, I couldn't even bare to look at her anymore. My life was crumbling apart in small pieces.

I didn't think I could do it much longer.

"I, Sydney, I didn't know… I'm sorry…" Carly shocked, she wasn't crying and she was the emotional one. "Sydney I thought it was a Moroi you saved, whatshisname Adam."

"Adrian. And yes it was." I said sternly, looking her dead in the eye daring her to question me.

"But Sydney I know you-" She began but I cut her off promptly, my eyes widening. How dare she? How dare she think that she knows me? She barely even talks to me unless she comes home at the same time as me.

"There's only one person in this whole world that knows who I truly am. And it's not me. It's _him_." I began, the deepness of that confession would shock her as it did, and she was flabbergasted. Her mouth went slightly agape, her eyes wide and staring.

"But- but- Sydney… you… you know…."

"Yes. I do know he's a Moroi. And he's supposed to be evil and dead and a monster of the night. He's completely different; he's the most human person I have ever met. And I love him." I stated, waiting for her reaction. She was completely stunned. "Carly why? Why did you do this to me? Why?"

"Sydney I thought you would understand, Jackie said that she was teaching you. So I thought that maybe we could… I don't know what I thought I just thought you would understand." She was crying now, I felt no sympathy now even though my whole body wanted to go over and hug her and tell her I'm sorry I resisted. "Is it really that bad being an Alchemist? You always looked fine."

"You really don't know me do you. Imagine that you had no chose over any of your actions, which you never really got to live your life, like a robot. Imagine spending your life in a rotten jail cell with someone pulling your strings. If you can imagine that then you're not even close to know what it's like." I stopped crying and told the hard honest truth "Imagine having to hurt the person you love most and even when they say they love you. You have to hurt them because you have no chose. Imagine that you have to constantly keep lying to everyone and if you tell the truth to anyone you don't completely trust, even then it possible they will portray you, or being sent to re-education. Do you know what they do there? Really? They torture you; make you think that your love one's are dying in front of you and you can't do anything because it's all your fault."

"Sydney I didn't know." Carly was looking at me with a look of awe and a sort of respect. "I didn't know your life was like this."

"And worse of all imagine that you can't do anything about it."

**Wow… umm… I didn't expect it to turn out so much… you know… Thoughts? Anyone? **

**Review please? **

**And check out a fluff I wrote about Sydney and Adrian (Sydrian fic) called 'Just Wait.' **


End file.
